Decimation
by Lord Raa
Summary: This is only for those that can enjoy a bit of the old ultraviolence and suspend disbelief. Not to be taken seriously or internally.


Decimation

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: When the only tool you've got is an axe, every problem's hours of fun.

This fic is not to be taken seriously, but if you really want to, you could. But I make no apologies for any mental anguish may you suffer from if you do so.

But at least on the plus side, there's not going to be any yaoi in this one...

* * *

Duo Maxwell looked on at the currently restrained pilot in front of him on the view screen.

"Impressive, I didn't know you could control your heart rate like that. But since I know you can read lips, I'm letting you know that I'm coming to get you out of there."

Heero Yuy frowned. 'What does this THING know about my abilities?' he thought with disdain. 'Something is not right…'

There was a flash of memory inside the pilot's head. "I am not human… I am mechanical… My purpose is…"

The door opened to reveal Colonel Sally Po dressed in a stolen OZ uniform looking rather intent on questioning him.

"I'm glad you're awake. Now then, what is your name, young man?"

"… I am not sure."

"Come now, surely you remember the name your parents gave you."

Heero's face contorted in pain as another flash of memory hit him. "Statement: My designation is HK-47. My purpose is assassination and destruction of enemy assets."

The woman took this in her stride, assuming that it was feigned mental trauma. "And where are you from, HK-47?"

The restrained pilot pondered that for a moment. "Statement: My mission is being hindered. I must escape. Demand: Untie me and escort me out of the building or when break free, I will twist your head off like a bottle top."

Po laughed. "I don't think that's going to happen, young man."

There was a loud snapping sound as the Gundam pilot freed his arms. "Advice: If you wish to remain fully functional, I would recommend that you try running away."

"H-h-how did you do that?" the now panicking woman asked as she reached for her pistol.

"By using my superior mechanical body," HK-47 replied. It paused to scratch at the wound it its left wrist. "Observation: It seems my camouflage is damaged."

Colonel Po grimaced when she heard a wet tearing sound that was followed by a splat less then a metre to her right. Out of morbid curiosity, she looked at what had impacted with the tiled floor.

"T-t-t-t-t-that's your…"

"Statement: That is part of my camouflage, though I cannot say that I like it. I prefer my original metallic covering," the now freed pilot said. "Regret: Though I will miss the ability to grin maliciously at my targets before they are dispatched."

The wet tearing sound returned and Heero Yuy removed large chunks the flesh from his left hand. He stopped before he could remove the organic material from his face.

"Query: Where was I? Statement: I recall, I was going to twist your head off like a bottle top."

"But I can get you out building!" Po insisted.

"Declaration of intent: I am quite happy to fight my way out of this building," HK-47 smiled evilly. "Offer: Feel free to put up a struggle, we wouldn't want people to think that you collaborated with the enemy, now would we?"

The colonel's screams rang out for only a second before her head was turned through 270°, severing the spinal cord in one swift movement. It only took two more turns for her head to become completely separated from her body.

"Observation: Like a bottle top. Ah, her sidearm, this should provide me with some amusement until I can get some more potent equipment."

With that, the mechanical man strode out of the room to find his way to the outside world.

* * *

Duo Maxwell was forced to hide in a closet to avoid detection from the panicking OZ soldiers that were scrambling to deal with an unseen disturbance.

"He's coming this way," a blonde NCO said as he cocked his automatic rifle. "I don't know where he's from but he's got an unnaturally good ai–"

His statement was proved correct when HK-47's pistol sounded once and put a hole in his skull from the far end of the corridor.

"Damn, what's going on?" the concealed Gundam pilot asked under his breath.

As he approached the unsettled and confused soldiers, the mechanical man seemed to be singing a jolly song. At least it was until you could hear the lyrics.

"Kill the humans, end their culture! Kill the humans, kill them all! Grab a gun and join the fun! Kill the humans! Crush their hearts! And other parts!"

"DIE!" a brave pair of OZ soldiers shouted as they opened fire on the murderous intruder.

As their weapons barked into life, HK-47 was drastically slowed by the hail of bullets slamming into his torso and tearing the fleshy coating he disliked so much. He managed to bring his pistol to bear and fired at the courageous meatbags that thought that they could match his prowess on the battlefield.

The 10mm pistol's noise was drowned out by the sound of the much larger calibre weapons, but that was not important, the unerring and unnerving accuracy of the Wing Gundam's pilot was more decisive in the battle – he managed a 3cm grouping in the lead soldier's right cheek.

"Statement: To the face!"

Fortunately for the human combatants, HK-47's only firearm was now empty. Unfortunately for the human combatants, HK-47 was now warmed up and feeling the need to "get up close and personal" with the remaining troops. The mechanical pilot's optic sensors scanned the smoky room for a suitable weapon.

"Statement: I have not bludgeoned meatbags to death with the corpse of one of their comrades for some time. I must rectify that… Ah, this one looks like it has limbs of acceptable strength and durability. Taunt: Prepare to taste the soggy end of this leg, meatbags!"

Soon Duo was glad that he hadn't been able to witness the scene of violence that had created such a cacophony of suffering. The hallway echoed with screams of agony, wet squelching, gun fire and the sound of flesh tenderised in a most horrible way.

It was a good thing that the pilot with the braided hair considered himself "The God of Death" or he'd have emptied his guts into the broom closet where he was currently concealed.

"Statement: I am appeased by the fact that so many meatbags have perished here. Their deaths will make my mission easier as the OZ forces will not be able to reinforce their positions," HK-47 said as he dropped the remains of the leg he was holding in his right hand. "Declaration: Despite my distaste at using the meatbags' terminology, I have to declare myself a 'badass'."

With that, the mechanical psychopath left to get back to his Gundam to regroup and plan his next move.

* * *

Several days, and many dozens of murders later, Relena Darlian returned to her school in time for the dance.

It was an emotional time for the girl: she had just lost her father and found out that she was in fact the adopted daughter of the Darlian family.

All in all, it was a time for much soul searching for her. Still, her friends at school were trying to make her feel better, even though they knew that her going to the dance would make them all a bit uncomfortable, despite their own polite façades.

One student that didn't feel this way was the enigmatic Heero Yuy, who was even more distant from the rest of the student body. He claimed that he was suffering from a throat injury that had robbed him of his voice and he was forced to use a speech synthesis program he had on his laptop.

While it allowed him to communicate normally, he claimed that he felt that some of his comments might be misunderstood and to avoid this, the program prefixed much of his speech with words that designated their context.

"Statement: I will not be attending this evening's social gathering," the injured pilot replied. "I have to spend time recuperating from my accident."

"What happened to you, anyway, Heero?" a girl asked. "You disappeared for a few days and now you reappear wrapped in bandages. Were you in a car accident?"

"Statement: Yes, I was injured by OZ operatives. I am yet to receive appropriate restitution from them, but you may rest assured that will happen in good time."

The strawberry-blonde girl shuddered slightly at the "boy's" comment. 'There was always something odd about Heero, but now he's even creepier. I'm glad he's not coming tonight,' she thought cattily.

* * *

That evening, HK-47 was sitting in the cockpit of his Gundam assessing his combat potential with and without the damaged camouflage he was still wearing.

"Statement: I will be glad to remove this abomination from my frame, but it is still useful. Conclusion: I will keep it for now," the combat machine said as the Mobile Suit's radar bleeped at him.

A few keystrokes later and it became obvious that there were OZ Mobile Suits heading towards his position.

"Query: Have the meatbags found me? Conclusion: I will eliminate them before they can signal for reinforcements. Statement: Setting prejudice levels to 'Extreme'."

It took only a few seconds for the Wing Gundam to reach fully operational status thanks to the changed HK-47 had made to it.

The large Mobile Suit rose from its hiding place in the forest surrounding the exclusive school and scanned the horizon for its targets.

"Analysis: Aries Mobile Suits. Buster rifle will be more than sufficient to deal with this."

Raising the charging energy weapon HK-47 smiled as the speeding OZ machines veered off to meet him.

Thanks to its pilot's skill, the first Aries missed the oversized rifle's shot and narrowly avoided being reduced to slag.

Cursing the poor recharge time and ammo capacity on the main weapon, the Gundam pilot discarded it momentarily in favour of getting up close and personal with the beam sabre.

Activating the Vernier thrusters, HK-47 leapt towards the black Mobile Suit, intent of carving it up into recyclable lumps of scrap metal.

"Whoa shit!" the OZ pilot exclaimed as he was forced to climb out of reach of the mechanical maniac's reach. "Damn, this was supposed to be a simple raid, not dealing with this fucking thing!"

HK-47 slashed at the engines of the flying Mobile Suit, bringing the airborne war machine crashing into the ground.

Landing next to the downed Aries, the Gundam began to slice off the flailing limbs.

"Statement:" the droid said over the radio to the semi-conscious pilot, "I am having a large amount of what can only be described as 'fun'. The only thing that could make it better would be your screams of agony. Request: Please cry for you mother and/or your impotent god while I butcher your body."

"Mercy!" the pilot screamed as the beam sabre came increasingly close to the cockpit, raising the air temperature around the Aries' operator as the titanium alloy armour started to melt.

"Query: Mercy? Activating Analysis module. Conclusion: Meatbag is speaking in a language called 'French'. Response: Je vous en prie," HK-47 said before he continued to whittle away the wreckage of the OZ Mobile Suit.

* * *

By the time dawn broke, HK-47 was long gone, having managed to hack into the school's computers and delete all record of his attendance.

Relena Darlian was a little saddened to see the enigmatic, yet seemingly accident prone transfer student disappear without any trace.

Still, the adopted girl made a promise to herself that she'd track down the Gundam pilot.

* * *

Duo Maxwell made his preparations to transport his Gundam to New Edwards AFB where he planned to eliminate several important OZ leaders. He was surprised to see HK-47 doing exactly the same.

"Hi, how's it going?" the long haired pilot called out.

"Statement: Oh, it is you," the bandaged youth replied. "Response: I am injured, but I will recover if I am left alone. I am commandeering this transport."

"I don't think so, buddy. I need this to complete an important mission," Duo insisted. "You can hitch a ride."

"…" Hk-47 paused. "Statement: It would be a more efficient use of resources. I accept."

"What's with the speech patterns?" the Deathscythe's pilot asked as he helped move some equipment on board the carrier.

"Statement: I am recovering from a throat injury. My words are from a computer."

* * *

A couple of days later, the Gundams converged on New Edward Airforce Base in three groups, each with their own intention to stop OZ.

The pilot that was codenamed Heero Yuy was having a great time as he cut a swathe through the assembled OZ forces.

"Statement: Do not stop me now, for I am having a good time. Repeat: I am having a good time," the mechanoid said as he opened fire on a pair of Leo Mobile Suits that were trying to outflank him.

The pair of mass production war machines were incinerated by the buster rifle's second shot of the battle.

The radio crackled into life. "¬YOU THERE!¬"

HK-47 moved his Mobile Suit to see another Gundam. This one was armed with a rotary cannon on its right arm.

"Statement: Interesting. Query: How many more of these Gundams are there?" the mechanoid asked before he jumped back to avoid damage from a burst of missile fire from a trio of Aries Mobile Suits.

"Statement: It seems that you want some attention, too."

As HK-47 brought its Vulcan cannons to bear, the flying Aries were ripped to pieces by the Gundam Heavyarms' main weapon.

"Statement: I want one of those."

Activating the radio, the pilot of the Wing Gundam asked who it was that was in charge of the fire support MS.

"¬I'm Trowa Barton, who are you and what are you doing here?¬"

"Statement: I am HK-47, and I am on a mission to stop OZ. Query: Where did you find that cannon? Where can I get one of those, they look like a lot of fun."

"¬…¬"

"Demand: Tell me where I can source one of those cannons, or I will, without anaesthetic, remove your internal organs one at a time until I receive an acceptable answer!"

A departing shuttle proved to be a suitable distraction as HK-47 realised that it was transporting the leaders of OZ away to safety.

"Statement: This discussion is not over, I will have my answers when I return," the mechanical man warned as he flew off to deal what he thought was a crushing blow to OZ.

HK-47 knocked the OZ shuttle out of the sky with a single swipe with a beam sabre. As he landed next to the other Gundams, there was an emergency broadcast from Colonel Septum.

"¬The cold-blooded murder of the leaders of the Alliance is a clear and deliberate act of war on the part of the Colonies. The departed were pushing for a peaceful settlement for the situation, but it seems that the Colonies and their agents want war.¬"

Gundams 2 through 5 turned towards HK-47.

"¬Statement: It is a damn shame that several privileged meatbags have lost their pathetic lives. My mission is to stop OZ, I was led to believe that the shuttle contained the leaders of OZ. I was in error, get over it, I have,¬" the mechanical man said over the radio. Seconds later, there was a flash of recollection from the droid's damaged memory core.

"¬Y-you inhuman monster!¬" Quatre screamed in his usual, rather feminine way as he lunged at the Wing Gundam.

The mechanoid easily blocked the clumsy, rage-fuelled strikes from Sandrock with his beam sabre.

"Observation: This meatbag wants to end its existence," HK-47 said with a sadistic laugh. "I will take great pleasure in this task."

It was then that the Wing Gundam pulled discarded its shield and out its second beam sabre.

The L4 colony cluster's Gundam started to swing its two heat shotels in unison, much to the mechanical pilot's amusement. "Observation: It seams that this meatbag isn't very experienced in two weapon techniques. Conclusion: It won't be a problem for long."

Blocking with the energy blade in his right hand, HK-47 used the second sabre to decapitate Sandrock.

The blonde pilot's Gundam fell to the ground, electricity arcing from its severed cabling. Going in for the kill, the droid thrust a beam sabre into the gaping hole of the damaged Gundam and killed the only son of the Winner family instantly.

"Query: Who else wants some?"

When there was no reply, HK-47 deactivated the beam sabres and took off and transformed into the Neo-Bird mode.

"¬Statement:¬" he said over the radio, "¬My work here is done. I recommend you leave before they decide to self destruct this base.¬"

"What?" Duo asked, finally shaking off his surprise.

"¬He's right,¬" Wufei spoke up. "¬All the Gundams in one place is too tempting a proposition for OZ.¬"

* * *

HK-47 was forced to make an emergency landing less than 900km from New Edwards AFB, much to the droid's frustration.

"Statement: The fuel economy on this Gundam could be better. Contemplation: I suppose that it is better than three minutes of activity on internal batteries."

Managing to land at a civilian airstrip as the fumes ran out, the mechanical pilot opened the cockpit and signalled to one of the locals.

"Query: Where can I get some fuel?"

"What? Fuel? You're joking, aren't you? They've declared a state of emergency, the military are going to be here soon to requisition our stocks," the portly man explained as he tried to get air into his abused lungs.

"Statement: That is far from ideal. I must act quickly if I want to avoid capture by enemy forces." Climbing out of the seat, HK-47 pointed a bandaged hand at the red-cheeked man. "Demand: You will fuel up my vehicle immediately or you will die."

The man turned and started to run to his office to call the military.

"Dismay: I gave you a fair warning," droid said sadly. Pulling out a pistol, the Gundam pilot fired once, causing traumatic severance of the spine of his target.

"What's going on here?" a muscular man in his mid-twenties asked as he walked out of the workshop. "Boss!"

"Demand: _You_ will refuel my vehicle or I will cause you bodily harm."

"I don't think so," the man said as he pulled out a concealed small calibre pistol. "I'm not gonna do anything for you!"

He fired three shots, two of them striking HK-47 in the torso. "Exclamation: My precious torso has been hit with small arms fire."

Jumping down to the ground, the mechanical psychopath approached his newest target as he took aim with his pistol. "Query: How do you like being on the receiving end of small arms fire?"

"W-what?"

"I said 'Query: How do you like being on the receiving end of small arms fire?'" The droid's pistol barked into life, the bullet hitting the human in the right kneecap.

"AARGH!!"

"Conclusion: I shall have to take that as a negative reaction to small arms fire."

"P-please, don't kill me," the wounded man begged. "It hurts!"

HK-47 leant in towards the man's face. "Statement: You shot me in the chest twice whereas I only hit you in the leg once. Query: Are you what it colloquially known as 'girl-pants'? Or are you more of a 'big girl's blouse'?"

"Yes," the bleeding man wept.

"Disgust: Now I will have to have to put you out of your misery as I doubt that you will be able to live with your shame," the mechanoid sighed as he put his pistol away. "Statement: This will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me. But do not worry, the pain will not last too long, only for the rest of your life."

There was a sickeningly loud snap as the Gundam pilot snapped the neck of the injured man.

"Statement: He may have been a civilian, but now there is no chance of him being able to be conscripted into an OZ controlled military. It is important to look on the bright side of life," the droid said as he stood up. "Disgust: With no other meatbags around, I will have to do the work myself. Complaint: This is not killing the meatbags."

As the metal psychopath started his chore, he started to look on the bright side. "Consolation: This will eventually aid in the elimination of meatbags."

* * *

"What do we do now, Khushrenada?" Colonel Septum demanded, having taken over as de facto head of the Earth Alliance.

"You don't have to do anything, Colonel," Lady Une said as she activated the controls to the shuttle's rear hatch. "Your work here is done."

"What? What is the meaning of this?" the moustachioed man demanded as one of his "rescuers" pulled out a pistol.

"Your part in this play is over, and there is no call for an encore," Treize said with no trace of remorse in his voice.

Two seconds later, Une shot Septum once in the head, killing him instantly.

"What now, Colonel Treize?"

* * *

Zechs Marquise walked defiantly into the office of the Sanc Kingdom's ruler.

"You! How dare you walk in here like this?!" the greying man demanded.

"I dare because I am here to reclaim my birthright," the masked pilot calmly replied. "I take it you know the name Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"What? Peacecraft? They're gone, long gone."

"Wrong, dead wrong," Zechs replied as he pulled out his pistol on the panicking man. "They say that the tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants."

"No, you wouldn't!"

The pistol fired once in response before the masked man walked to the other side of the antique desk. Unceremoniously dumping the corpse from the chair, Zechs removed his mask.

"The wheels are in motion, Father. I will see the Sanc Kingdom free from Alliance influence. For Relena's sake…"

* * *

HK-47 was analysing the news reports in the aftermath of his actions at New Edwards Air Force Base.

"Contemplation: OZ has a skilled propaganda unit. Analysis: I must dig further for more information as to its hierarchy. Statement: I dislike covert operations, especially in this disguise."

A newsflash caught the mechanoid's attention.

"¬We've just received notice that there's going to be an emergency broadcast from Lady Une, of the OZ organisation.¬"

The television screen was filled with the image of a bespectacled woman.

"¬This is a message for the pilots of the Gundam class Mobile Suits. We are demanding that you immediately cease your guerrilla operations and surrender yourselves.¬"

"Statement of intent: Make me, Meatbag," HK-47 said to the television. "Request: Please, force me to surrender. It will prove amusing to see how many meatbags will be culled in the ensuing struggle."

Turning to his computer, the mechanical murder machine searched for the nearest OZ military base. It was a three hour flight from his current location.

"Query: Would it prove to be more or less entertaining to get up close and personal with the meatbags or should I use the Gundam? Analysis: Those OZ MS units are laughably fragile, but how many I would be able to disable on foot before I found myself surrounded by meatbags? Decision: I will use the Gundam to pick off the OZ units and base defences before I go in for the kill."

* * *

To be continued…?


End file.
